


偷情的禮儀

by KOSALAZAR



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSALAZAR/pseuds/KOSALAZAR
Summary: 浪漫是 彼此欺哄長夜漫漫 彼此欺哄年月漫漫 彼此欺哄夠甜便不痛
Kudos: 2





	偷情的禮儀

BGM--偷情的禮儀-謝安琪

浪漫是 彼此欺哄  
長夜漫漫 彼此欺哄  
年月漫漫 彼此欺哄

抺掉暈開的口紅，第十次？第二十次？補補口紅當作塗掉了裂縫？

頸項後灼熱的呼氣令我脖子與心一崩，我轉過身，在她嘴角上輕輕烙上一吻「我要起來準備上早課了，輝人你…」

「行吧。」整理我額頭的碎髪就轉過身去穿衣，洗把臉就回到自己的床若無其事滑手機。

塗上豆沙色口紅，被咬破的那處刺痛得吃痛一下，我煩燥地甩下口紅，拿上粉餅補上脣邊的渲染，望向鏡子泰然自若的自己，權當方才在別的女子身下喊得欲仙欲死的不是自己，看著卡在鏡框的拍立得，看著文星伊可掬的笑容我只有如開水冒出思念。

我當場自拍一張發給文星伊，寒暄了幾句，一段的對話就在嗯嗯好吃過了來完結了。

我們就是一雙平凡不過的情侶，是彼此的初戀，是中學羨煞旁人的情侶，甜蜜的吵鬧的過了中學五年，連情侶的「墓碑」高考我們都順利平安通過了，但隨後一個讀外國大學一個讀跨省的，相距十多小時時差，就將二人的距離一同拉遠。

起初仍癡纏黏糊得很，趁她在晚上做作業通一下視頻通話，身理需要還是待室友輝人睡後自己解決一下的。

我們才不相信兩人堅韌的愛會敗在異地戀中，想起高二時我躺在文星伊的大腿上滑著手機，看到一段抖音，異地戀給對方驚喜，可真的有驚有喜，有的去到就給戴了一大頂青青草原，有的一見就飛撲過去，我看著看著就感性地落下涙，我將臉埋在文星伊瘦削的大腿縫中，鼻涕眼涙呼呼順著淹著，我吸了一下鼻子，響起悶悶的聲音，「星…我們會不會因為異地戀分手呀？」

文星伊托起我黏糊的臉，笑著暗嘆一口氣，撥開黏住的髪線「留容容自己一個在那邊我還能不理呀？給搶了咋辦？必須天天纏著你啊！」

隨著相方大學生活上軌以後，各自活動作業量具多，加上我離開了家中的枷鎖，就是一隻脫了韁的野馬，不必打扮怎樣花招枝展，就喜歡週末到酒吧喝兩杯搖骰子。

從開學認識了本省的輝人，明朗的性格有著可愛柴犬般的臉龐，我喜歡這妹妹得很，小我一歲卻以優異成績跳級了，我們倆結伴到學校附近的酒吧輕鬆一下，成為酒友。

不知為甚麼沒有精心打扮甚麼的就吸來一群狂花浪蝶，一進門酒吧內就像裝了無數部攝影機將人打量得無遺，為了拒絕追求者，我和輝人也不少次佯裝情侶，説完之後輝人軟軟得依著我的肩中，暗淡的燈光照得輝人的酒窩如一朵軟雲，總令人想輕輕躺上，壓得留下下陷的槽位。

可能酒精發揮了吧，我心一下怦然悸動，但文星伊將我護在懷裡的畫面一瞬即過，我失神地突然移開了點，令輝人頭再歪了點，差點就落空，我歉疚地摸著輝人頭頂，她微仰頭笑得更暖了，兩眼眯得溫柔，媚眼如絲，拉在小貓眼尾的幼棕眼線令輝人更加媚惑，涙痣亦尤其誘人，火熱從喉核燃得干燥，我灌上一shot。

她玩味的看著我，輕笑一下，拿起火機為對面的御姐姐姐叼著的煙上點上火，我壓下莫名的鬱悶，了無生趣地給文星伊發著訊息，她給我拍了工商管理的教授，抱怨兩句那禿頭大叔的沉悶和嚴謹就已讀了我那句「我喝醉了，你能為我熬粥嗎？」

我氣鼓鼓撒下手機，輝人好笑地摸了兩下我的手機，「唷你的小女友又咋了？」

我聽到女友這詞又忍不住傻笑了兩下，想起方才又皺著眉頭嘟囔「她？矮油留學生我可攀不了」我被自己自然説出的話愣著了，差點狠狠賞了自己一巴掌「時間不早了，我先回去了。」從錢包抽了幾張鈔票，自罰一杯就起身走了。

從一初見輝人的溫柔活潑已令我深深墜入，但是朋友那種，當她成妹妹疼愛，她每個體貼的小動作就從我心上灌上一滴甘露，久而久之，一株纏得曲折的藤蔓從心湖堅韌盤上，一攪混濁的湖水，拍起湖底污泥，藤蔓卻原封不動，移不開，動不了。

還記得被懸在崖邊久了，第一次捉上岌岌可危的繩索，初次在外省度過的生日，一盒精緻的化妝禮盒伴著文星伊潦草卻漂亮的賀卡送來，撫著冰冷的過膠卡面和最後停留在昨晚收到的一句生日快樂，我撈起駝色大衣，打算獨個到酒吧飲杯悶酒。

明明是黃昏時份，白皚皚的雪已將暖霞吞噬下去，或者是融情入景，我怔怔地看著縷縷雪花落在頭髪上大衣上，沒人為我拍走就由它待在原位吧。

看著黑得滲人的夜空下著零散的雪花想起甜蜜的雪中追逐戲份，演員不在孤零的劇本白白放著，劇本的存在更加令人惋惜。

我一縮脖子，明明穿夠了衣服，寒風像是直接竄進空虛的心，水，液體，固體，從最炙熱的地方結冰，逐漸蔓延，喀啦喀啦的，嘴脣一抖，搓著皸裂僵硬的雙手，踢開宿舍前的空煙盒碎碎念叨地踩著雪靴走。

天色一轉，在瞬間冬雪乘著黑夜落得更猖狂，冷風凜冽更吹得臉被狠狠摑著，忘記環上圍巾，忘記我遺失了遠方的你。

稱為酒垃的我次次自以為千杯不醉，卻忘了身邊總有隻柴犬為我阻了九成半酒，我喝上兩口雞尾酒已趴在黑色磨砂玻璃桌上吧唧吧唧嘴。

「容歐膩？」尚有散渙意識的我撈過電話就聽，輝人今天聲音沉了幾度，難道生病了？

「哎呦輝嘿嘿，老地方。」確認輝人知我位置我拋開手機便躺左沙發上呼呼大睡了。

隱約感覺被抬起，被放在肩上扛走，一出酒吧被三更寒風刮得半醒，我竄到頸項邊躲在長髪後，“害這暖和多了” 腿上使上力減輕一點輝人的負擔，拐著發軟的雙腿。

「會冷，今天我生日喔輝人」我笑嘿嘿地從髪間抬頭看輝人說，醉醺得控制不了力量靠前了點，碰上輝人高挺的鼻子上，嗅到輝人的煙味，嗯是我從小討厭的藍莓，但此刻她極速從我鼻孔裡鑽入，衝到心口左上直敲著結冰的那兒。

「嗯容歐膩生日快樂」酒意散得七七八八，酒不醉人人自醉，我已醺於藍莓果莓果釀中，迷糊地跌進輝人懷中，不好了，該讓火融化的冰給強行敲開了。

極短的距離將心中的藤蔓牽引而出，深棕有神的瞳仁將藤蔓慢慢拉前，我鬼使神差將嘴脣緩緩印上粉嫩的脣上。

輝人沒有想像中的一怔，亦沒有加深力度，只任由我脣邊溫度慢慢援引對面，感受微鹹的涙水沁入脣齒間，縱容我無力地陷於一片柔情，萬劫不復。

一燃點，藤蔓被燃得熊熊烈火，被撞開的宿舍門，散落一地的衣服，一夜無眠，取而代之的是一聲比一聲放蕩的呻/吟聲，一下比一下插得更深的手指，漸漸火熱緊崩的小穴，敏感的身體顫抖得越發急快，淫靡的氣息充斥全宿舍。

去了這麼久外省第一次是驚醒過來的，看上床邊櫃的相片，星伊背擁著初中的我，二人樣子青澀我。

第一個反應竟然是害怕，十分懼怕，一團黑闇包圍著我，冷得我蜷縮著抖，我害怕，星伊在哪？火光在我手邊燃得噼裡啪啦，我卻知不屬於我的，拿著燙手，揣不得。

我小心翼翼起身，掖掖被角，蓋好輝人露出赤裸裸的腰肢，走到洗手間去。

昨晚一切來得倉猝，被壓到床下也是一刻之間，妝也沒來得及卸，一晚激烈令妝容都花掉了。

被越界的口紅警醒，被極殘酷的提示形地摑得我血肉模糊。

「叮鈴~」或許是心虛令我聽到訊息聲就飛撲到昨夜被丟在客廳地上的電話，看到昨晚25秒的通話紀錄和方才的早上好，嘴角滑上放鬆一笑，婷婷走回浴室，看著鏡中狼狽不堪的我，我抹去越界的口紅，眼邊糊開的黑色，洗過把臉，望著鏡頭才扯出十六歲在她面前嬌滴滴的微笑「謝謝寶貝的禮物，我剛睡醒了。」

「嗯哼我愛你」「嗯我也是」回復完就扔下電話，在開放式廚房煮早餐。

「輝，起來吃早餐吧」我聽到腳步聲就說，但眼神從沒離開過平底鍋，無視被白色浴袍半掩的白花花的肉，二人沉默隻字不提昨晚的事。

抺掉暈開的口紅，第十次？第二十次？補補口紅當作塗掉了裂縫？

如果現實真的有ABO之分，我想輝人的信息素一定是桃子味燒酒，令我不禁去嘗香甜的果味，偷偷地舔著脣邊禁忌的香味，直到燒酒醺上腦，才知道自己已爛醉了，陷得無法抽身，仍願意一杯兩杯繼續灌著甜蜜的毒藥。

所有人都知道丁輝人和文星伊的存在，但沒人張口問過，我與輝人的關係就自欺欺人當作姐妹，除了晚上在鎖骨上，胸上，腹肌上留下星星紅印，我確實愛的是文星伊，卻還缺少一個可感受的溫度，可觸碰的擁抱，可嘗到的味道。

壞事做了，但避忌些也是種尊重，翻雲覆雨過後，我永遠撐起被索取得疲憊的身軀，抬起發軟的胳膊卸妝，故晨光照射那越界的口紅太刺眼了，在黯淡的夜空中無人看到，跌跌撞撞到鏡前摸上一片化妝棉卸去對文星伊的背叛。

————————————————————

被咬破的脣邊，頸上偶然的紅印星角，那一聲嬌俏的輝，多麼刺眼刺心，但可以被純淨如十六的瞳孔洗滌一切，我愛她，盡管我知料一切。

二月十四日，難得任性請半個月假期，我不回家趕忙飛到容仙所讀的省，守在校門，拖著笨重的行李箱等了幾小時，看到容仙孑然一身走出來我竟鬆了一口氣，不要被我親眼看到，其他我可以視若無睹。

情感的真相說清比說謊更狠，所以我選擇不認清直相。

「容~」她眼泛涙光飛撲過來，她清轍的眼神，嗯是愛我的容仙。

我們緊緊相擁，她塗掉不了裂縫，但我們可以以甜蜜掩過裂縫，置若罔聞。

低頭一嗅，是容仙最討厭的藍莓味，加上容仙不抽煙，無關痛癢，我捧著容仙的臉就親下日所思夜所念的軟脣。

被帶到到宿舍，一位清冷的女子坐在書桌前看書，伴著清新的薄荷藍莓味，與容仙身上的如出一轍。

「輝人這就是星伊，我女朋友」嗯這就是輝「你好」我伸出手，握上了，難怪，是挺溫暖有力的。

我自然地摟下容仙的腰，容仙亦自然地將力卸我身上，甜絲絲地依靠著我，沒有滲和尷尬，兩人心知肚明，卻被情愛蒙蔽雙眼，扭曲了對對方的愛。

我確實摸不到看不清容仙的心湖，我選擇揚泥蕩波，將自己打沉在渾濁的湖水中，看不清就不去看，拍起泥水躺在其中。

我埋在容仙的頸窩，嗅到陌生的藍莓味，使壞地低聲喘氣，灑出一大片熱氣，感受到容仙一顫，撇過頭來嬌嗔了聲，我嘻笑著躲到後頸，調皮地咬了一口。

「呀萌飄里你是狗嗎！」「嗯哼」我撒嬌將金容仙撲下，快速地在脣上偷香，她笑得嬌豔，我感受身後投來異樣的目光，我將其無視，埋頭在精緻的鎖骨上吸吮，嘿我的身體像被瞪穿一樣，沒關係，反正此刻是我在容仙身上。

浪漫是 彼此欺哄  
長夜漫漫 彼此欺哄  
年月漫漫 彼此欺哄  
夠甜便不痛


End file.
